miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 48
Update #48 - 03/31/2017 Servers * Fixed bug that was allowing bases to be built anywhere on public (non-whitelisted) servers * Server time is also output when using the status command Game * Anti-rad pills can now be used when a player's radiation is at 100% * Radiation zones will now affect all players within a zone * Molotovs no longer explode if they contact water * Several fixes related to the mouse cursor * Adjusted algorithm that determines when a player's head is underwater * Improved streetlight glow effect - less pixel flickers and better performance AI * Fixed issue with AI not spawning correctly after being killed * Fixed issue with mutant packs being incorrectly spawned as wolf packs from a logic standpoint Items * Increased spawn chance for anti-rad mushrooms * Removed rear sights from M16 and Mk18 (getting ready for future scopes) * Chemlight duration decreased from 15 minutes to 5 minutes, radius from 20m to 15m * Added more colors for the bike helmets * New salt shaker item (used in crafting) Vehicles * Fixed minor issue with updating vehicle's wheel positions Map * Updated the road tunnel north of Woodhaven with an updated model, lighting and item spawners * Optimized gas station prefabs * Optimized domestic garage prefabs * Fixed floating jerry can spawn points in domestic garages * Player spawn points revamped and cover a larger range of the southern area of the map * Wolf spawns adjusted * Increased view distance of air ducts on top of the shop-n-save UI * Fixed duffel bag icon to be correct color * Toggle keys added for zooming and sprinting forward Audio * Fixed a lot of audio events missing from surface collisions Crafting * Some mixed drink recipes added * Wooden toilet added for bases Animations * Male no sleeve vest vertex coloring fixed - clothing will now have same color as when dropped on the ground * Optimized on ground model for the recurve bow * Added some IK bones for LOD characters, so animations work correctly after bones have been LOD'd * Added sound to kick animations * Fixes to eating and drinking animations added * Tweaks to player's IKs to help with transitions * Fixed LOD files for the female's tennis shoes * Massively reduced the number of bones needed for AI to optimize animation system for AI, added new LODs * New Carlington firing and racking animation * M40A5 - fixed double racking sounds when firing looking down the scope * New M40A5 firing and racking animation * New Hunting Rifle firing and racking animation Models/Textures/Materials * Fixed issue with normal map on female's eyes * Improved shipping container material so they can be placed on their sides * Made labels on alcohol bottles two-sided so you can see them through the sides * Adjusted materials for the supermarket * Improved coffee cup materials * Added LODs for recurve bow when on the ground * Fixed vertex colors for the no sleeve vests * Reduced specular value on the sandbags * Fixes issues with some of the fire department materials * Fixed physics proxies on some house walls - made them thicker * Improved physics proxy on the carlift and ramps * Fixed proxy on three story house to stop players from jumping through the windows * LODs added for duffel bags when on the ground Hotfix #48a - 04/03/2017 * Fixed issue with vehicle tires and some animals being stuck in the ground* * Fixed rotation on the shop's shelves (adjusted some so they don't clip through walls) * Rewrote blendspaces so that characters blend consistently well across all speeds - stops odd motion when mutants are in give up behaviour * Fixed issue with players being able to drown easier while swimming * Fixed issue with focus zoom not working when weapon is lowered * Fixed issue with servers restarting right before scheduled times if using 12-hour restarts * Fixed issue with headlamp that could float above a player's head * Fixed apartment proxy you could view through walls in a few spots * = If a vehicle was saved in the database too low it will be restored that way, but should pop out of the ground when it's hit/driven Hotfix #48b - 04/07/17 * Fixed issue with client crash caused by new mouse code * Mouse ui cursor location now gets restored correctly * Shader cache updated to help reduce stalls while playing << Back to Update #47 | Proceed to Update #49 >> Category:Patch